Happy
by Kagamichin
Summary: O que acontece quando Happy deixa Lucy e Natsu trancados dentro do armário de limpeza da Fairy Tail. "Ela gosssssssta dele. Ele gosssssssta dela."


**Título**: Happy

**Classificação**: +16

**Gêneros: **Romance

**Shipper**: Natsu x Lucy

**Sinopse**: O que acontece quando Happy deixa Lucy e Natsu trancados dentro do armário de limpeza da Fairy Tail.  
"Ela gosssssssta dele. Ele gosssssssta dela."

**N/A**: Fairy Tail não me pertence, o que é uma triste verdade... MAS nada me impede de praticar minha imaginação nesse universo 8D  
A fic é minha e somente isso.  
Essa é minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail, então, espero que gostem!  
+16 por não ser tão puritana assim a fic, apesar de ser super levinha e bonitinha e tals...

A fic foi revisada por mim e feita de madrugada, portanto, há a probabilidade de eventuais erros. Caso encontre algum, por favor, me avise ^^

* * *

**Happy**

A Fairy Tail estava um caos, como sempre. Enquanto metade da guilda saia rolando pelo chão se socando e chutando, outros discutiam verbalmente e ainda tinham uns poucos (muitos poucos) que preferiam ficar de fora de toda aquela confusão. Não que fosse realmente possível, pois vez ou outra uns caiam sobre os mais quietinhos. Em fim, era um dia normal na Fairy Tail.

Um estrondo fez-se ouvir e reverberar pelos tímpanos de todos da guilda. Makarov havia aparecido, tornando-se gigante e separando alguns, enquanto outros tantos congelavam como estátuas, apenas observando o seu Mestre. Aquele homem sabia colocar medo em seus filhos, entretanto, uma criaturinha em específico não parava quieta nem mesmo com Makarov prestes a entrar na briga.

Natsu estava em chamas, já planejando o próximo ataque a Gray. Este estava parado, observando Makarov, esquecendo-se totalmente do rosado.

– VENHAM TODOS, EU IREI BATER EM TODOS VOCÊS! – gritava Natsu.

E antes mesmo de este fazer algum movimento a mais, Makarov pegou o pequenino filho na mão, segurando-o com força, elevando-o até que ficasse face a face. Só então Natsu parou para observar o que acontecia. Engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar severo que o Mestre direcionava para si e também para todos os outros ao chão.

– QUERO VER TODOS VOCÊS LIMPANDO ESSA GUILDA, AGORAAAAA! – Makarov gritou e em poucos segundos todos estavam recebendo vassouras, esfregões, panos e baldes de Mirajane. Alguns estavam prestes a utilizar magia para auxiliar, entretanto outro grito do Mestre reverberou pelo local. – E NEM TENTEM UTILIZAR MAGIA!

Por fim, largou Natsu, voltando a sua forma normal. E como se nada tivesse acontecido saiu da guilda.

– Aff... Olha só o que o velho faz nós fazermos...! – suspirou Natsu, nada contente com aquela ideia. – Ah! Ei, Lucy! – gritou para a loira, que estava varrendo o chão, logo à frente. Esta se aproximou e o rosado continuou – Venha comigo até ali atrás, eu preciso pegar uma vassoura pra mim.

– Porque não vai sozinho? – falou indignada a garota.

– Oras, assim aproveitamos e pegamos mais baldes e mais panos e distribuímos para agilizar na limpeza! – falou simplista.

– Aye! Eu também vou ajudar! – Happy apareceu ao lado.

– Acho que alguns panos a mais não vão fazer diferença alguma... – resmungou a loira, seguindo Natsu.

Happy foi na frente, pegando a chave do armário de limpeza com Mirajane. O gato abriu a porta, deixando que ambos entrassem.

– Ei Happy não deixe a porta fechar, ela não abre por dentro.

– Aye! Não irei deixar Lucy, que cruel que você é! – fingiu ofensa.

Lucy ignorou o comentário, ajudando Natsu a empilhar uns panos e baldes. Aquele armário estava cheio demais, era inacreditável que duas pessoas coubessem ali dentro, mesmo que muito espremidas.

– Hey Happy! – gritou Charlie – Vem aqui, agora! Precisamos de ajuda!

– Aye!

Happy falou com entusiasmo e saiu voando até onde sua amada estava.

E então dentro do cubículo, tudo ficou escuro em poucos segundos.

Lucy piscou algumas vezes, ainda processando o que estava acontecendo. E quando se deu por conta, gritou o nome do gatinho azul com força, mas sua voz sequer ecoou.

– Oooi, Lucy! Isso foi alto! Eu estou aqui ouviu? – falou Natsu.

– Aquele gato idiota deixou a porta fechar! – irritou-se.

– Não fale assim do Happy! – Natsu se alterou um pouco. Ninguém falava mal de seus companheiros e amigos.

– Oras! Se não fosse por ele nós não estaríamos aqui presos!

Natsu já não estava mais prestando atenção. Não adiantava discutir com Lucy, ela era teimosa demais.

– Tive uma ideia! – falou empolgada a loira – bem que você podia quebrar essa porta, ne Natsu! – falou manhosa o nome do garoto, olhando na direção que, provavelmente, estariam os olhos do rosado.

– Nem pensar! Depois o velho vai aparecer e acabar comigo por eu ter destruído algo! Olha só o que aconteceu hoje! Ele está mal-humorado e isso não é nada bom.

Lucy ponderou aquela resposta. Com certeza Makarov iria ficar uma fera. Dessa vez Natsu estava com a razão, mas como ficaria ali dentro no escuro, naquele lugar tão pequeno, que podia quase sentir o calor vindo do corpo do garoto ali a sua frente. E não era qualquer garoto, era Natsu, o seu companheiro, amigo e algo a mais que Lucy ainda estava decidindo o que era. Mas uma coisa a loira tinha certeza, seu corpo se arrepiava, o coração disparava, a respiração ficava mais pesada e sua mente divagava sobre como seria tocar aqueles lábios e em como seria receber algum carinho mais amoroso vindo do Dragon Slayer.

– Ai ai não podemos fazer muita coisa, eles não vão nos escutar, devem estar discutindo e, você sabe Lucy, eles falam alto demais! Então, tente relaxar, respire com mais calma, certo? Logo vão dar por nossa falta.

Aquele tom de confiança vindo de Natsu ainda a surpreendia. Quando o garoto queria, ele podia dizer algumas coisas bem interessantes. E acatando a sugestão, sentou-se em uma pequena mesa que tinha ali atrás de si. Suspirou audivelmente.

– E o que faremos agora? Só esperamos?

– Hmm... Podemos dormir – falou animado.

– Nem pensar! Fique conversando comigo!

Natsu mesmo sem saber exatamente aonde ia ou estava, deu dois passos para frente até bater na mesa, o que não previa era levar um tapa.

– O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!? – gritou a loira, totalmente alterada. Se estivesse claro, poderia ser visto perfeitamente o rubor nas faces delicadas dela.

Natsu estava parado, ainda no mesmo lugar: entre as pernas de Lucy.

– SAIA SEU PERVERTIDO! – gritou outra vez. Mas nada adiantou, o Dragon Slayer continuava ali. Lucy colocou as mãos nos ombros de Natsu o empurrando, mas aquele garoto era pesado! Não conseguia afastá-lo! O pensamento de lhe dar outro tapa lhe passou pela mente, mas antes que fizesse o ato mais uma vez, sentiu uma de suas mãos ser tomada pela de Natsu, este a direcionou para o meio de seu peito. A respiração de Lucy ficou ainda mais escassa e seu coração deu um pulo.

– Sente Lucy? Consegue sentir? – Natsu falou suavemente, a voz um pouco rouca quase sussurrava, mas era firme, estava totalmente seguro do que falava.

– H-ha-Hai... – a maga dos espíritos gaguejou.

– É assim que meu coração faz quando estamos perto um do outro.

O garoto estava falando com muita seriedade, e mesmo sem olhar para ele, Lucy sentia aquelas palavras e compreendia-as muito bem. Ela não tinha dúvidas. Ele sentia a mesma coisa que ela.

Como uma resposta a Natsu, Lucy levou a outra mão para a face deste, acariciando-a suavemente, tentando demonstrar o máximo de carinho e compreensão que podia com tal. Natsu aproximou seus rostos, as respirações se misturavam, e aquele local estava ficando quente demais.

– Lucy... – sussurrou como se pedisse permissão para o ato seguinte.

– Natsu... – sua voz quase não foi escutada de tão baixa, mas deixou que suas emoções tomassem conta de seu corpo, circundando suas pernas ao redor da cintura do mago de fogo. Aquilo incentivou este, que juntou seus lábios. Um leve roçar, logo estavam separados novamente.

As mãos de Lucy escorregaram pelo abdômen de Natsu, para cima e para baixo, contornando cada curva de músculo deste, em seguida traçava os contornos dos braços, das mãos, ombros e pescoço, até chegarem novamente a face e contornar com um dedo os lábios convidativos e doces de seu amado.

Natsu arfou com as caricias, segurando firmemente as coxas da loira, puxando-a levemente para frente, o suficiente para que suas virilhas se encontrassem e cobriu a boca de Lucy com a sua, invadindo sem delongas a boca delicada e ávida por mais beijos. As línguas se tocavam, conhecendo a textura e sabor da boca um do outro. Apreciavam o momento único daquele beijo. As mãos de Lucy se enroscaram uma nas madeixas rosa e outra deslizava pela nuca, ombros, peito e costas arranhando delicadamente cada pedaço da cútis descoberta. Já as mãos de Natsu vagavam pela pele macia das coxas, vez ou outra subindo para a cintura e tocando sutilmente os fartos seios.

Poderiam continuar naquele amasso por tempo indeterminado. Descobrir o que sentiam estava sendo a melhor experiência já vivida até agora. Aquele momento estava mexendo muito mais com seus corações do que imaginavam, ficar finalmente com a pessoa que ama era incrivelmente bom. Sentiam-se completos. Sentiam-se amados. Estavam felizes.

Separaram-se de vagar. Encostando as testas suadas uma na outra. Estavam as respirações estavam descompassadas, e seus corações reverberavam por seus ouvidos. Natsu sorria bobamente, e Lucy não ficava para trás, seu sorriso, apesar de tímido era tão satisfeito quanto o do rosado.

– Natsu... – chamou Lucy.

– Sim?

– Sabe, eu... – hesitou.

– Você...? – tentou encorajar.

– Eu quero dizer que... Eu... – fez uma breve pausa – Eu te...

Lucy não terminou a frase, a porta foi aberta estrondosamente e Happy estava às lágrimas.

– NATSU...! LUCY...! ME DESCULPEMMM!

Os dois mencionados custaram para voltar à realidade. Ficaram encarando Happy sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. E Happy ao notar a cena sorriu safadamente e direcionou um olhar suspeito para cima do casal.

– Eles se gosssssssstam! – Happy falou, saindo voando rapidamente dali. Provavelmente indo contar para a guilda toda o que havia visto.

Só então Lucy percebe o que aconteceu e rapidamente solta um grito agudo, empurrando Natsu com toda a força que tinha. Este cambaleou para trás, não esperando tal reação.

– Essa não! Happy volta aqui! – gritou Lucy e antes que a porta fechasse desceu da mesa, conseguindo segurar esta aberta.

– Ei Lucy... – Natsu falou, colocando a mão no ombro da loira que olhou, envergonhada por cima do ombro.

– Sim?

– Eu gosto de você. Quero dizer, não simplesmente gosto eu... Como posso dizer isso... – a última frase falou mais para si mesmo. O rosado parecia confuso. Queria expressar o que sentia, mas não achava as palavras certas.

– Eu... Natsu, eu... Eu te amo. – Lucy falou rápido, voltando a face para frente e abaixando-a. Não sabia se iria conseguir encarar Natsu depois disso.

– Exatamente! Isso mesmo, Lucy! – falou animado – Eu também te amo! – praticamente gritou, puxando a garota de encontro a si, abraçando-a pela cintura e sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido – Eu realmente quero ficar contigo, Lucy. Fica comigo?

A maga espiritual ficou muda. Aquela declaração fez seu coração disparar novamente. Mas não iria deixar aquela oportunidade passar. Com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios, ela virou o rosto em direção a Natsu e respondeu claramente:

– Sim, Natsu.

Para concluir aquela resposta, Lucy selou seus lábios aos de Natsu. Este a segurou com firmeza e a puxou de encontro à mesa novamente.

A porta fechou. Mas não se importariam, pois sabiam que hora ou outra iriam dar falta de ambos. Agora, só importava estarem juntos, aproveitando um ao outro.


End file.
